


"汉尼拔请放开我”

by Carrie0305



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie0305/pseuds/Carrie0305
Summary: 非典型abo





	"汉尼拔请放开我”

六次。  
威尔看着坐在对面的汉尼拔，默数他用高级手帕擦拭自己额头的次数。  
他确实做到了不动声色，杰克自顾自讲述案情的同时还在桌子上摊开了一大把血淋淋的照片，阿拉娜也将自己的注意力放在那几个可怜的受害者上。  
但十几分钟擦了六次汗还是太多了。  
尽管威尔不想承认，但他现在确实会下意识把目光频繁地、长时间地投射在自己Alpha身上。  
——这是天性。  
威尔总会为自己的走神开脱。

威尔起身与在座的各位说自己要去洗手间，只有汉尼拔一个人的目光黏在了威尔身上，直到他消失在这个房间里。他假意舒适地靠在椅背上，两只手却不安地交握着。  
“汉尼拔，你过来一下。”威尔突然伸出半个身子。  
汉尼拔几乎是瞬间从椅子上起身，急步走到门的另一边。威尔站在走廊，见他过来以后就进了房间里，汉尼拔紧紧跟在身后。  
关上门，威尔撩开汉尼拔有些湿润的刘海，手掌贴在他发热的额头上并问他：”你发情了？”  
被询问者闭着眼睛，格外乖巧地点点头，整个人都压在威尔的身上，头埋进他的颈窝里，像猫科动物一样发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
威尔靠在书架上抱着他，像哄小孩一样轻拍他后背，同时又责备起他：“你没跟我说，甚至还让杰克和阿拉娜过来。”  
汉尼拔无心应答，他尽可能地贴近威尔的腺体去嗅到自己Omega的气味，谢天谢地威尔已经不用那个难闻的须后水了。  
Alpha已经硬起来的阴茎极有存在感的顶在威尔的腿间，隔着布料也能感受到他的渴求，“吾爱，”汉尼拔故意用低哑的嗓音将这句话说得非常色情，“我想要你。”  
毒蛇在他耳边循循善诱，将湿热的吻带着噬咬落在脖子上，被圈起来的猫鼬在汉尼拔突然使劲顶他腿间的时候发出一声模糊的呜咽，“先让我去和杰克他们说一下……”他把黏在他身上的心理医生兼食人魔推开一点，转身想去客厅把那两位糊弄过去。  
威尔的手刚刚握住门把手，汉尼拔从背后冲过来粗暴地把他摁住，后者的头就直接磕在了门板上。  
“操你的，汉尼拔。”威尔痛得怒骂，气冲冲地推搡罪魁祸首的肩膀。  
可惜他彻底被困在了门板和Alpha结实宽厚的身体间。  
汉尼拔挤进威尔的腿间，托住他软软的屁股把他整个儿抱起来，威尔下意识环住他的脖子，夹住他被高级西装包裹的腰。  
接着他被放躺在了桌子上。  
威尔看到身上人的脸，他身上的人已经眼泪汪汪了，“噢，老天……”他笑着去擦汉尼拔眼眶里即将溢出来的眼泪，“别哭了，宝贝男孩儿。”他半嘲笑半怜爱地和他说话，把他拉进自己怀里。  
现在他只能祈祷他们不会被客厅那两位抓到。

Alpha发情的时候安全感会降到最低值，感情变得极其敏感脆弱。  
威尔一直觉得他的Alpha发情的时候有趣又可爱，拜托，那可是汉尼拔，一个强大冷漠又沉着自持的食人魔。但即使是发情期反应最小的Alpha，也不可避免地在Omega要离开的时候掉几滴眼泪。这种感情丰沛的剧烈反应让汉尼拔整个人都变得十分有人情味，少有的脆弱依赖都完完全全展现给他自己，威尔那狭隘的虚荣心感到满足和膨胀。他非常乐意向汉尼拔给予因为自己性别而与生俱来的母爱和温柔。  
但威尔显然高估了自己的承受能力和怜爱心理。  
在他不知道第几次被按倒在床上操进屁股里以后，他开始在心里大骂Alpha都是只靠阴茎活命的废物。  
把阿拉娜和杰克糊弄走以后（威尔不确定自己虚浮的声线有没有让他们猜出点什么），汉尼拔把威尔扔到最近的一张床上，急躁地想要解决自己源源不断的情欲。  
粗壮的阴茎捅进早已湿软的穴道，被顶撞多次的肉壁相比之前的敏感现在变得有些发麻，但高热的温度和明显的饱胀感让威尔依旧明确地感受到了Alpha正在把他吞食。持续的前列腺快感刺激着他发哑的嗓子还在发出恼人的浪叫，他颤抖着往床头爬了一点点，以此来减弱那根东西对自己的过度刺激。  
Alpha决不允许自己的伴侣有一丝逃离的想法，他扯着往前爬行的猎物，狠狠扑上去摁住，威尔差点因为这个动作成为了史上第一个被床头削掉鼻子的Omega，汉尼拔更加用力的顶了几下，让龟头生生地卡在他的生殖腔口，他疼得扬起自己的颈脖像是被强迫交配的母猫（实际上也差不多）。  
“不…汉尼拔，”像电击一样的痛感和快感让他头脑发昏，他能感觉到自己的眼泪流出眼眶然后滴在枕头上，“对我温柔点……“  
“抱歉，威尔，”汉尼拔哑着嗓子，声音听起来粗鲁又无助，“别离开我，别让我一个人。” Alpha的龟头却一点都不抱歉地塞进了狭窄却温软的生殖腔里，他的结开始涨大，确保自己射出来的精液完完全全地堵在了里面。

“汉尼拔，麻烦你放开我好吗，”威尔翻着白眼挥了挥锅铲，“去餐桌旁坐着，或者去倒点酒，总之做些什么。”  
被呼唤者此时趴在发声者背后，双手牢牢环着他的腰，甚至还把鼻尖蹭到他的后颈旁去嗅腺体所发出的甜美气息。  
威尔毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，汉尼拔不发情时，做这个动作的往往是他。在做饭的时候他总是喜欢看汉尼拔挺拔的背影，宽阔的肩膀投射出巨大的安全感，他不由自主地凑近汉尼拔，从后面搂住他，讲些笑话或者做些什么来打扰他的烹煮过程。  
不过他现在觉得这真是一个巨他妈傻逼的负担。  
好吧，现在抱怨也没什么用了。威尔把牛排翻了一面，然后偏过头给哼哼唧唧的Alpha给予了一个安慰性质的、温柔的吻。


End file.
